My town
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: After the chaos caused by Stan's portal, Bill shows up, now incredibly powerful and taking a new and disturbing form. He challenges Dipper in front of an angry mob, but is the twelve year old up to the task? IS NOW A THREESHOT BY POPULAR DEMAND! COMPLETE. Inspired and heavily based upon a scene in the brilliant RANGO. Rated for violence, language, and slightly disturbing content.
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither Rango nor Gravity Falls. I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _~{0}~_**

* * *

"Alright, now everyone just CALM DOWN!" The mob of townsfolk stopped, and Mabel gave the police officers who had joined in the madness, a dirty look.

He, Mabel, and Wendy were standing on the porch of the Mystery Shack. Soos had left to check on his aunt after they had revived him, and Stan was busy discussing things with his brother. Wendy had come over as soon as the anti-gravity wave had ended, quickly figuring out that the twins were somehow involved. Dipper had barely been given time to explain, when the townsfolk (who it seemed, did not like blasts of anti-gravity) came storming towards them, armed with torches and pitchforks. "IT'S THE PINES FAULT!" yelled Toby Determined. "There responsible for this!" yelled Manly Dan, who received a scowling look from his daughter moments after saying it.

"String 'em up!" Dipper turned in the direction of the shrill voice, and saw McGucket swinging a raccoon around a weapon. The pre-teen sighed and stepped off the wreckage of the porch, towards the amnesiac. "You too McGucket?" The inventor avoided eye contact, "Your great uncle he…he done destroyed most of the trees. He blew up half the valley. And now everything is so strange…we…we ain't got nothin' to believe in." He turned back to Dipper and the young investigator saw the anxiety in his eyes.

Glancing at Mabel, who as well was realizing how afraid their neighbors were. Clearing his throat, Dipper stepped onto a pile of boards, and spoke as loudly as possible. We had never been required to give a speech before, but doing pretty well in his own opinion. "Listen I know that some of you aren't the biggest fans of my great uncle…" Bud Gleeful spoke up, "I think I speak for the collective community, when I suggest that…WE HATE HIS GUTS!" there was a general consensus and Wendy had to whistle to get the attention of the throng. She nodded and he smiled, before mouthing a "thank you" to her before continuing.

"As I was saying…I don't like Stan's methods any more then you do, but he was trying to save a life. Now no one died…so I think we should all just calm down." A few of the townsfolk agreed, but the mass was still quite angry. "And I know things are scary…but remember, I have these!" He picked up the three journals and revealed them to the crowd, the golden hand on each cover glimmering slightly in the dusk light. A few people were impressed, but Lazy Susan called out "What do they do?" Dipper sighed, and tried to explain himself. "These books, they were written, a long time ago, by a man who studied the mysteries of this town. They contain everything we'll need to know. And I believe that with these books…we can repair this town, and build a better one!" The crowd cheered, and Dipper noticed his sister and crush smiling at him.

He turned towards McGucket, and smiled. "So if you all want something to believe in Fiddleford, then believe in me. Believe in the power of these books, because as long as we have this knowledge…we can defeat ANYTHING!" He held the books into the air, for emphasis, and the town began to rally behind his message of hope.

Then a blast of blue energy slammed into the books and they began to burn.

Dipper worked quickly to extinguish the flames, but found that the books were quite charred and barely in readable condition. Turning he caught sight of what everyone was gawking at.

A giant yellow snake slithered towards them, an orb of blue fire hovering above its tail. It took Dipper a moment to realize that the RV sized serpent was his nemesis, Bill Cipher. The snake's head was triangular, yellow just like the rest of the body, and had one huge eye in the center. A top hat resided on the demon's head, and he held a cane in one of his two tiny arms. One of the most disturbing things about Bill's transformation however, was his mouth. Up until now the dream demon had lacked one, but now he had a huge oval mouth, which revealed a host of gnarly teeth with every cackle he gave.

Dipper's eyes widened even further as he saw who was watching the festivities for ma safe distance. Gideon Gleeful was smiling, and sitting in a wheelchair, pushed by two huge brutes, who were most likely allies from prison. Smiling, the nine year old gave him a smug look and giggled when Manly Dan practically cowered in front of the disturbing monster. Glancing over at Mabel and Wendy he saw that they were just as scared (Wendy more so, simply because she had no experience with Bill and seeing her father afraid of something was terrifying).

Bill slid right up to the porch, smiling the whole way. **_"Hello, PineTree."_** He slid up around the tween, and Wendy looked ready to move, but thought better of it when Bill grinned at her. **_"Long time, no see…PineTree. How ya' been keepin'?"_** The pre-teen tried to regain his composure but was only able to get out a couple sentences, before Bill laughed harshly and snapped at him, causing Dipper to scream shrilly and fall backwards, hitting his head on the hardwood.

"Dipper!" Wendy had to pull Mabel away to prevent the tween from joining her brother beside the serpentine demon. **_"Apparently you've been telling these poor folks, that you know how to fix their problems. That you can defeat "anything.""_** He made air quotes in the air, and slithered over to the paralyzed mob. **_"All these folks seem to trust you. They think you're a hero. It would seem, that these poor folks think you're gonna save their little town…"_** He shot back up to the porch, preventing Wendy and Mabel from reaching their fallen comrade.

Dipper leapt to his feet, and tried to speak but the intimidating monster pushed back against him, causing him to fall back to his knees. **_"It's as if, these folks think you're gonna SAVE their little SOULS…"_** He squeezed tightly around the two girls, forcing them to gasp for air. Bill leaned close to Wendy, seeming to sniff her despite not having a nose. Then he glanced over at Dipper, before smirking and letting a strange purple tongue slip out from his mouth. The demon ran it up the side of her cheek, causing the redhead to cringe and whimper pathetically.

Bill sniggered as Dipper continued to stare, feeling drown in desperation and helplessness. The demon turned back to him, uncoiling himself from his loved ones, and handing Dipper something with his right hand. Dipper looked down at it and realized that it was a gun. **_"So why don'tcha show these guys just what you're made of, eh PineTree? Why don'tcha become the town hero…by slaying the dragon."_** Bill raised a hand into the air, and caused five bullets to remove themselves from the barrel of the gun.

 ** _"Of course you won't need all of these, because any good demonologist knows to shoot a dream demon in the eye. You'll save the town, you'll get the answers you consider so precious, and you'll get the girl. So come on PineTree…shoot me."_** He pushed Dipper's hands into the air, causing the tip of the weapon to rest against the cyclops' eye. Dipper's hands shook and he placed his finger over the trigger. _Why can't I do it? If anyone deserves to die, then it's Bill._ Despite this rationale, Dipper found himself unable. He was staring deep into the eye of a demon, able to see a raging orange in Bill's new eye. Just staring into the head sized pupil, Dipper found himself unable to move or speak.

The reptilian pupil focus on him, and he saw the destruction of a thousand suns in the orange, yellow and deep red of the iris. **_"What's the matter PineTree? I thought that you were going to protect these people? I thought you wanted to be treated like an adult? Or are you not what you say?"_** Dipper couldn't even muster anger at the moment for Bill putting him in this position. He felt empty, or more appropriately dead, inside. He could feel them all staring at him, with anger and disappointment. Not only had he let down his sister, who he had spent all summer trying to protect, only to fail when it really mattered. But he had also let down the girl of his dreams. No longer was he "her little hero" rather he deserved the title of "her little coward."

 ** _"All you've done is lie to these good folks, isn't that right?"_** He nodded, **_"And I bet they don't know about our little deal…"_** Dipper's vision shot up, and he saw Bill smiling menacingly. **_"Tell them PineTree…tell them how you made a deal with me just to get some measly answers. Tell them how the book you oh so cherish, was almost destroyed when you let yours truly inhabit your body. Isn't that what happened, Kiddo?"_** Dipper nodded slowly and mumbled confirmation. **_"Oh I don't think these good folks can hear you, PineTree…SPEAK UP!"_**

Rattled by the demand, Dipper stumbled over his words, and continued to avoid eye contact with anyone other than his tormentor. "Y-yes…that-that's what happened…"

Bill darted forward, and wrapped himself around the young detective, practically squeezing the life force out of him. **_"This is MY town now, you see PineTree? It always has been, always will be. And if I ever see your sorry-hide again, and I will be watching, I'm gonna drag you straight to the pits of hell…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_** The upside down Dipper was unable to do anything except nod once again, and gasp for air like a fish out of water.

Bill uncoiled himself, and watched Dipper fall to the ground in a heap. The boy pushed himself to his feet, and brushed tears from his eyes, walking past the villagers, towards the darkening forest. Gideon continued to smile silently, watching every tired step that the older boy took. On the edge of the forest, he glanced back towards the porch, and his heart caved at the sight Wendy's face. He knew exactly what she was thinking; _Who are you?_ All her trust in him, it had all evaporated in this encounter.

As he stepped into the forest, he heard Stan and his brother exit the Shack, but dared not look back as sounds of Bill entrapping them reached his ears.

* * *

 ** _~{0}~_**

 ** _I hope Bill isn't too Rattlesnake Jake-esque, I still wanted him to retain some of his old slime. Drop a review, and if you have any ideas for one-shot parodies like this one, then feel free to share them._**


	2. Chapter 2

He had been filled with unfiltered rage, which crawled around inside him as he stalked through the wreckage of the forest. The hatred was worse than anything he had yet experienced, he had been even angrier than he had ever been at Stan's lies.

Then he had become ashamed and disgusted with himself, thinking back to all the mistakes which had led up to this point. The self-reflection becoming mental flagellation as his anger turned inwards, and pinned the small boy. He dragged his feet as every insult that he knew seemed to apply well to him.

Then the sadness came, and it was greater, and heavier than any incident in his young life thus far. Nothing compared, and he felt ready to die. He had felt unable to take the aching in his chest any longer, or continue in a muddled state, with red eyes too overused to possibly shed anymore tears.

He got his wish, because now, he felt truly dead inside. He didn't have enough energy to summon anger, sadness, or shame. Or any other emotion for that matter. Instead, he felt dead inside. The rain came down in droves, but he didn't care. He continued to climb Mount Valor, unresponsive to the buckets of rioting rain, the ungodly hail, and the streaks of lighting which shaved the mountain side of trees.

Upon reaching the top, he collapsed in front of the cave, his aching feet unable to take a step farther. He didn't care that the sand collected on his nose, and he made no motion to stop them, when a swarm of giant spiders crawled out of the cave, and pushed underneath him, crawling inside with him atop them.

Instead, the broken adventurer, simply closed his eyes, and let the man residing in the cave, slip a spoonful of some green liquid between his lips, before embracing the falling feeling which quickly overwhelmed him.

 ** __-+=0=+-__**

"Wake up son, we've got work to do…"

Dipper's eyes fluttered open, and he felt himself become bathed in dawn light. Standing up, he saw an old man standing on a cliff, a journal in one hand, and a number two pencil in hand. Shaking himself, and standing Dipper found that his tire and empty feeling was gone. He glanced around, he realized that the cave had disappeared, and that the light of dawn, was somewhat off. Too white and purple, it seemed to make his companion waver in the air, like a mirage. The clouds had surrounded the summit, and blocked out view of the valley below. He spotted a gleaming white bicycle leaning against a large rock. A book bag hung from the handle bars, and as Dipper stepped closer to it, he observed that it contained three books, all with covers of solid gold, and gold paper pages.

Reading their cover's aloud, he found himself even more jumbled. "Beginning, Middle, and End? What's going on? Who are you?" The man turned to him, and Dipper was shocked to see a face older than time itself stare back. The mysterious stranger had a scraggly grey beard which ended at his chest, a handle bar mustache, large spectacles which prevented view of his eyes, and was dressed in an ancient coat, which matched his antique boots. His wrinkled face adopted a smile, and he stepped closer.

"Why…I'm the author of course." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he placed the journal and pencil in a coat pocket as Dipper's confusion grew to an all-time high. "No you're not! I saw the Author, he was just an old man…kinda like you but more…trapped-in-another-dimensiony." The elder chuckled, and he moved to the side, causing Dipper to become almost blinded by the stream of revealed sunlight. "Oh son…I thought you would know by now…" The man tread over to his alabaster bicycle, and removed his journal, shoving it into the book bag.

"It's not about what something is…it's about what it can be. It always has been…you've just been too busy to see it." The man removed his pencil and tossed it in Dipper's direction. The boy caught it, just as the stranger continued. "That's why you gotta go back, to protect not just what is…but what could be…" Dipper glanced up from reading the alien language uncarved in the writing utensil, and stared at the old man in shock. "How do you-" The man checked the back wheel for abrasions as he responded, "Well I know a lot of things. Probably everything, but then again…I'm not so sure."

Dipper stepped closer, hesitant, "Are you like…God or something?" The man gave a "HA!" before returning to his work. Unsure of the meaning of the old man's vapid laugh, Dipper began trying to hand back the pencil but found that "the Author" wouldn't take it. He felt his resolve degrade, and let the truth out. "But I…I can't go back. I let everyone down, I failed. "

The man raised an eyebrow, and observed as the pre-teen refused to meet his gaze. "So you couldn't kill someone. So what? That makes you better than most heroes."

Dipper's head shot up, "But Bill isn't a person, and I…I'm not a hero. I…" The old man frowned, "I'm just a little kid, and I can't do nearly as much as I thought I could. I got tricked by a demon, and I couldn't even move when it was needed. I'm useless…"

Feeling tears come to his eyes, Dipper was unable to bury his sorrow any longer, and his hysterics was only enhanced by the embarrassment of crying in front of a man he did not know in the least.

The old man glanced at the rising sun, before chuckling again.

His mirth caused Dipper to raise his sights, and for anger to flash across his face. The senior explained himself, upon pushing the kickstand to its rightful place, and placing a hand on the bike so as to steady it. "First off; Bill is as much of a person as you are. He's just a person in his own world. In his own story. Just because someone is a monster, doesn't mean they aren't a person. I thought you would've figured that out by now." The young investigator was at a loss for words, feeling almost ashamed for letting down this person that he had never up until this point. "Secondly, you are anything but useless. You are needed. And as long as there are societies, we will need people like you." Dipper wiped the tears from his red eyes, and found the glare of the sun blocking out the man's face. "And of course you're not a hero. You're just a person. And frankly, that's all that's needed. You think Mabel Pines wants a hero?"

Dipper gulped, "Umm, yeah?" The man lightly struck him the head. "No she doesn't you big fopdoodle!" The tween complained with a cry, but was ignored. "She wants DIPPER PINES! The boy who was ready to drop everything and fight a zombie for her, the boy who was ready to break things up with her creepy boyfriend for her," He raised his hands in the air, illustrating his point with enthusiastic hand motions, in a way that made him seem younger. "The boy who charged off a cliff, and battled a psychotic nine year old inside an unstable robot. That's the kind of totally AWESOME stuff that only you could pull of, my friend." Dipper found himself blushing, and thought he saw the man grow younger with the praise.

"You think Gwendolyn Corduroy, the boy who humiliated himself to save his friends and get his sister back, the boy who put aside his crush and did his best to act like all the kissing and hugging she did with her boyfriend didn't bother him! The boy who, charged into the darkness to make sure she was okay, even when he knew that there was a shape-shifter nearby." Now the man looked like he was in his twenties, and golden sunshine highlighted his frame. "Who cried over her when he thought she had died, even though he had only known her for two months."

He bent on one knee, "Do ya' think that Jesus Ramirez, wants some boring, archetypal, goodie-goodie?" Not wanting to be swatted again, Dipper shook his head, despite suspecting that Soos would very much enjoy the company of such a person. "Umm, no?" The man climbed aboard the bicycle. "NO! He wants the boy who fought psychotic robots, who gave him a second chance when it could mean his life and the life of his sister. The boy who fought a crazy guy from the future, just so that he could meet his deadbeat dad!"

Dipper had expected the man to stop decreasing in age once he reached young adulthood, but was surprised to find him a late teenager. "Stan Pines wants the boy who seems like a braver version of himself. Fiddleford McGucket wants the boy who revealed his past to him, and helped him re-connect with his son." The man was now a young teen, and at this point he was barely taller than Dipper. "You are the greatest hero this town knows, and you did that, by making mistakes."

He rolled the bicycle backwards, and grinned at his young charge. "So go on…this is your town, take it back." Dipper still found himself unsure. "But Bill…he…he's worse than anything I've faced…and what if I don't win? What if he kills people to get to me? What if I make it worse?" The twelve year old stared back, with a twinkle in his eye. "The way I see it…you don't really have a choice." He turned the bike towards the path down the mountain, and smiled.

 _"No man can walk out on his own story."_

Turning, the author's bike began its ascent as the clouds cleared, and a blinding flash of light struck the dazed tween. When his eyes fluttered open, the man (or boy) was gone, and purple light had receded. Turning, he saw the Quentin Trembly smile, and hobble over to him. "Di-did you…just see that?" The mustachioed gentleman shrugged casually, "We each see what is needed…" Placing a foot on a rock he spoke casually, "For instance…I saw Lady Columbia riding a giant bald eagle." Dipper frowned, and then rolled his eyes at the eccentric man's patriotism. Quentin turned, and admired the sight of the valley as he posed a question in a wistful, and less flamboyant tone than usual. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Dipper turned in the same direction as the eighth and a half president, and found himself paralyzed by the sight.

The morning light glistened off the water which clung to the leaves and branches. The mist mixed with the low hanging clouds, transforming the remaining patches of forest into enchanting glens. The mountains stood tall over the scene, like massive guards, who would never turn and see the menagerie of colors which streaked the open sky. The sun continued to rise, uncaring as to the differences between this day and the last.

As tears swelled in his eyes, Dipper nodded. "Yeah it…it really is…" The old woman placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled and pulled him to the side. "Now…what is the plan, Mr. Pines?" Gulping, the young protagonist set his sights on the town. "We…we're gonna need an army." Smiling the imaginative elder turned back towards the cave (how long has that been there? Dipper wondered), "I'll get my silly-string…"

 **-=0=-**

 _ **I own neither Gravity Falls nor Rango. The next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**__-+=0=+-__**

Wendy sat in front of the mayor's office, her chair right in front of the desk. The window behind Gideon was open, allowing cold air into the dusty office, and making him look slightly intimidating (He already looked taller than her due to the size of his chair). Bill was behind her, and he chuckled to himself every five seconds as slithered back and forth. Occasionally he would glance up and stare at one of the hardened brutes who had helped Gideon escape the prison.

"According to Dipper's notes, there is a device, which can destroy people's memories. For some reason…Bill…is unable to see it, despite claiming to see everything." Bill rolled his eye, **_"I can see everything within range of one of my symbols, it's not my fault the Society made their hideout barren of objects with I can see out of-"_** Gideon hushed him, and Wendy spotted the resentment in the dream demon's eye as he returned to his slither-pacing. He clearly didn't enjoy taking orders from a twelve year old. "Now…Mabel was quite…um…uncooperative when asked to reveal the location of the device." Wendy's eyes widened, and the white haired boy raised a hand into the air, "Now calm yourself, I would never hurt her, she is after all, destined to be ma' queen." He looked dreamy for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it, and continued. "Since McSuckit is missing, and that handyman is missing…we were hoping perhaps you would be more reasonable then ma' sweet Mabel, and would be happy to tell us where the device is?"

Wendy gulped, remembering Dipper asking her to help bury the amniesa-gun behind the museum. _"It might come in handy one day, but right now it's too dangerous…can you imagine what a maniac could do if they got their hands on it."_ He coughed, bringing her back to the harsh reality. "There's no need for anymore suffering, all you gotta do is make the right decision."

He pushed the glass of water forward, and Wendy shivered when she heard the demon echo Gideon with overflowing smugness. **_"Decisions…decisions…they make us…and they end us!"_** Wendy glanced down at the glass, and licked her dry lips. "I-I don't know what Dipper did with it…" Gideon giggled, and his henchman laughed as well. Bill gave an even darker chuckle than usual, and stuck his head beside hers. **_"Of course you do…you're I mean you WERE his idol. He told you everything. And I HAPPEN to know that you are quite aware of the location. I could rape your mind for the answers if need be...but I have no doubt Dipper instructed you about defending your mind with imagination."_** Feeling compelled to answer due to her interrogator's mesmerizing pupil, and wanting to avoid as much mind-raping as possible, Wendy nodded.

"He di-did tell me that…but I don't know anything about-" Gideon sighed, and she could tell that the demon was becoming impatient, when he turned away and started to glow red. "Once we have the location, you and your family will be free to leave this town. We'll wipe your memory of this place, and get you set up in a different town." Memories of how Dipper had convinced Mabel that she should live with her bad memories. "You'll have no guilt, and you'll never have to deal with me or Bill for the rest of your life. What do you say?" Gideon extended a small hand, and Wendy licked her lips again. _No guilt? No worry? Safety for her and her family?_ It sounded like her best bet. However, the ginger knew that her siblings were counting on her, Mabel was counting on her, and she knew that her father would want her to stand up.

 _So would Dipper._

"NO!" She slapped the glass of water, and watched the contents splash all over Gideon. "I don't need any of that, and I AM NOT, going to be intimated by a toddler and a triangle with a make-over!" Bill turned dark red, and Gideon's face screwed up in rage. He turned away from the angry teen and nodded to his enforcer. Bill hissed like the creature he resembled, and twisted around her, suffocating the teen as he squeezed the life out of her. **_"TELL US THE GODAMN LOCATION, RED!"_** Barely able to breath, the spunky teen was able to curse him as the escaped prisoner's and their boss laughed at her predicament. _"Go to hell!"_

Bill laughed heartily, and squeezed tighter, bringing her face incredibly close to his two-dimensional one. **_"Where do you think it is I come from? Now tell me the location, or by all the higher powers, I will POP those pretty green eyes, OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SKULL!"_** The men stopped laughing, clearly not accustomed to this level of grotesque insanity. Gideon tried to regain control of the situation, and failed miserably. "Now Bill-" The snake-demon lowered his face until his mouth was inches away from his summoner. **_"YOU CALLED ME IN AND NOW WE'RE DOIN' THINGS MY WAY!" _**

The helpless nine year old fell backwards as his chair tipped over, and Bill turned back to his prey. **_"Look into my eye…look DEEP into my eye…I want to see the anguish in your face as you die…I wanna see your terror as you die knowing everything you ever loved is gonna burn."_ ** She tried to clamp her eyes shut, but the pain in her ribs made tears pop up, and she blinked rapidly, her gaze caught in the monster's as she failed to close her eyes quickly enough. **_"I wanna see you DIE!"_** Just as the world started to go black, and Wendy felt her body go numb, she heard a voice emit from the street outside. "BILL!"

The demon let go of her, losing all interest in his victim as he darted to the window. Lying on the floor, Wendy gasped for breath, able to make out the red and black dissipate across Bill's form as he started to laugh. She was unsure why, until she recognized the voice from outside. "BILL! I'M CALLIN' YOU OUT! COME OUT HERE, AND WE'LL FINISH THIS!" _Dipper!_ She tried to scramble to her feet, but two thugs grabbed her arms, and she found that she barely had the strength to fight back. His laughing began to cease, and the cyclops turned back to the nearly crushed teen. **_"Looks like today…just got interesting."_**

 ** __-+=0=+-__**

Dipper stood on the main street, staring at the state house as he prepared for the worst. Bill burst out of the front doors, and smiled upon spotting his nemesis. **_"So you came back for more eh? One defeat wasn't enough…you had to straight up get killed or you just wouldn't be satisfied, eh?"_** Smiling, he slithered forward, and Gideon exited the building behind him, watching with a smile as his goons dragged out the feisty Wendy.

Dipper licked his lips, and his hand tightened on the revolver that had been the cause of his humiliation. "I'm giving you one last chance to leave this town alone Bill!" The demon snickered, and his grin widened as the terrified residents of the town glanced out windows and peeked out doors to see the (*). **_"Do you really think that you can threaten me?"_** He burst out laughing, his opponent standing strong against the whipping breeze, and refusing to look away from his deep and bloodthirsty eye.

 ** _"I am a being of PURE energy. The form which I have currently taken is NIGH-INVULNERABLE, so unless you have an atom bomb in your pocket, I'm not gonna feel threatened. If anyone should feel threatened…"_** Bill stopped right in front of him, and Dipper glanced at the wide eyed Wendy and grinning Gideon, before returning his gaze to the monster. **_"IT SHOULD BE YOU!"_** Bill's face lowered so that his impossibly hot breath touched Dipper's face and made the boy feel slimy. Coughing, Dipper gave his threatening foe a smile, before rebuffing. "Then it is a good thing I brought back up…"

The sound of a massive creature stomping forwards filled the town, and a giant shadow crossed over Bill. The snake-demon turned and a kick sent him crashing through Greasy's diner. Those inside panicked and ran as he began to turn red and slither outside. **_"GNOMES? You brought frickin' gnomes?!"_** Bill stared at the confident twelve year old incredulously, before groaning and beginning to fire wave upon wave of energy beams into the swarm. He darted to the side to avoid being stepped on, and laughed heartily as he watched dozens of burnt gnomes topple to the ground. They scattered for safety, patting out the fire that was consuming their blue pants and red pants.

As the last gnome scrambled away, Bill turned to Dipper and raised his smoking tail. **_"Was that your "backup"? Because if it was, you have sunk to a whole new level of pathetic."_ ** Dipper winked at the gagged Wendy, before shaking his head. "Nah, they were just the distraction." Just then, an eight-headed bear charged into Bill and tacked him, slashing at his golden scales and biting one of his vulnerable arms. Screeching in pain, Bill tried to fire more energy into his fur. But he found that he was out of energy, and bit the main head in the neck instead.

Blood spurted forth, and a claw raked across the cyclop's eye, causing him to screech in more pain and punch the damaged head with a small yet muscular arm. The Multi-Bear stumbled backwards and fell on top of a truck. Bill darted forward and avoided the abandoned car that was kicked his way, leaping on top of his multi-headed foe and punching him rapidly. Just when he thought that he had defeated the beast, McGucket fired an ice laser off of a rooftop with a crazy laugh, and Bill found himself frozen in one place.

The beast recovered and kicked him off. A claw slashed across the damaged road, and a wave of rubble pelted Bill, causing him much distress. The bear roared and attempted to bite the demon-snake, but the triangle head was far too quick, and dodged this newest attack, before launching a cobalt beam of energy out of the center of his eye, and smiling as it struck the beast and forced him to fall backwards and crash through a grocery store. **_"Shut up you octo-headed you piece of shit."_**

Turning back to his young enemy, Bill raised his non-injured claw into the air, and was prepared to strike when old-timey chortling filled the air. Glancing in the direction of the mocking laughter, Bill's eye widened as he spotted Quentin Trembly standing on the water tower. His ultra-hearing picked up the former president's words as he the tower began to waver, "It is you who are about to "take a dip" my legless friend!" The water tower crashed forward, pulled by a pterodactyl, and the resulting flood overcame him, and sent Bill sprawling down the street, and coming to a stop not ten feet from the young investigator.

As Bill coughed up water, Dipper strode up to him, a very familiar weapon in his hand. Raising the revolver, he pointed it at the demon's eyes, and Bill spat out a little more water. **_"You…you don't have the guts PineTree."_** Dipper remained completely stoic, before pressing the barrel against the demon's pupil. "Try me." Staring into the pre-teen's mind, Bill could feel the cold certainty and tried, and failed, to summon his strength. He was too sluggish to knock Dipper from his feet, this form was worn out, and he would never be able to recuperate in time.

Dipper pulled back the trigger and was about to fire, when a shrill voice reached him. "GIVE IT UP BOY!" Turning, Dipper's eyes widened as he saw an extremely wet and angry Gideon standing in front of town hall. His rage was introduced to a cruel smile and he clutched his pendant, raising Wendy into the air. "Now come over here, and give me your gun…or I'll crush her lungs, ya' hear?" Dipper glanced at the soggy demon, before opening the gun and stumbling over to his defeater.

Handing the younger boy his weapon, he gave Wendy a reassuring look as two goons grabbed his scrawny arms and lifted him into the air. "Come along Bill…we have to discuss your _second_ failure." The cyclops coughed up more water before following the white haired boy inside with a glare.

 ** __-+=0=+-__**

Dipper found himself tied to a safe beside Wendy, the great steel chest slowly pushed towards the seven foot deep side of the public pool. Gideon stood not too far away, speaking to Bill in a harsh tone. Wendy glanced over at him, "Dipper umm, just in case we don't make it out of this…" "Don't worry; I have a plan." The redhead rolled her eyes as the escaped convict behind the safe grunted and pushed harder. "Yeah I know, I just mean…if we don't…it's still incredibly brave that you came back and fought." He smiled, "Thanks." He was about to say more when the safe plummeted into the pool, causing water to splash up out of it, and for the trapped pair to hold their breath.

"Bill, this is the last time you will fail me…" The demon rolled his eye, **_"Sure, whatever. It would happen again."_** Surprise struck him as his summoner elaborated, "No. I mean you aren't going to fail me again, because I'm going to destroy you.

Dipper fumbled with his pocket, pulling out the flashlight as he felt his lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen.

"You're too old, too powerful. I can't have you around threatening my plans for world domination. Not to mention, frankly you're just plain annoying." His minions snickered, and Bill's eye narrowed as Gideon pointed the gun at his eye. The demon hissed and rose to his full height. **_"Listen to me porkchop, I've run this town for centuries. I have affected the course of civilization. And you can't possibly hope to get rid of me or replace me."_** Smiling, the nine year old gestured towards the symbols carved into the ground. "The inscriptions on the concrete should remove you from this dimension."

Bill glanced at the ceiling, and his body began to glow red hot. "Once McGucket tells me where the gun is, which he will now that we have his son, the world will be mine to control and you will be nothing more than a myth."

Dipper's vision got more and more blurry as he began to asphyxiate and fired the flashlight off in all directions, hoping to get lucky.

"Pretty soon no one will even believe you existed…" A leaf the size of a building popped out of the pool, and the water overflowed, causing Gideon, Bill and his thugs to be pushed into the street, toppling over one another. The safe landed on its side and Dipper climbed out of the soggy ropes, helping Wendy to her feet with a smile. Bill, finally having recovered properly, created an azure ball of fire in his right hand and snaked over to them, ready to attack. Then he glanced around, and saw the convicts running into the distance, their soggy boss calling after them in a harsh tone.

Bill turned back to Dipper with a smirk. **_"Well done PineTree, I tip my hat to you."_** The top hat, supposedly stolen from the corpse of our sixteenth president, tipped itself, and Wendy lowered the protective arm which she had been shielding Dipper with. _**"And I've only ever done that with other demons, in respect for their methods of torture."**_

Bill turned away, and slithered down the street, and out of sight. Dipper glanced at Wendy and smiled, and was almost immediately enveloped in a hug by his sister, who apparently had been left unattended in the town hall and had trained Waddles to grab the keys and bring them to her. "Oh my god, you came back! I knew you would! And you kicked their butts, big time!" He smiled as she lightly punched his shoulder, but his laughter died off when he saw his grandfather exiting the town hall, his brother leaning on him for support. The Author glanced up, and gave him a nod and a smile, causing the boy to nearly fall over. Soos ran up to them, and Dipper smiled and hugged him, the look of silent recognition given by Stan's twin still fresh in his mind.

Then a hand touched his ankle and he looked down to see Gideon smiling up at him. "Dipper ma' boy you…you defeated me fair and square…I um, I am willing to go quietly and serve my time." Dipper stared at him stone-faced, and glanced at his sister and best friend. Then he returned his gaze to the dirty and wet nine year-old. "Sorry Gideon…but I believe you have a debt that needs paying." Dipper raised his head, and Gideon turned and went white when he saw who was standing at the end of the road, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

 ** _"What was that you were saying…something about how, "Pretty soon no one will even believe you ever EXISTED?"_** Gideon tried to shake his head but was petrified. Bill opened his mouth, and chains of flesh flew out, wrapping themselves around the protesting warlock, and pulling him screaming and clawing behind as Bill disappeared into the forest. **_"Don't worry RainbowPentagram, I'm sure I can find some use for you back in my dimension."_**

Dipper shivered, and turned to his disturbed companions. "C'mon guys…we have a town to repair."

* * *

 _ **I hope that's a satisfying ending, I'm sorry if it isn't, I was wrapped up in other stories so I didn't finish this when I should have.**_


End file.
